


Neji's henge.

by asphyl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Feminization, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pole Dancing, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyl/pseuds/asphyl
Summary: Neji fucks Naruto with consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

When Neji decided to seduce Naruto he knew there'd be consequences. He knew a lot of people would get hurt but he had no idea just how many. All he knew when he saw Sasuke storm out of Ino's party, following an argument with Naruto, was that tonight was the night he would do it. 

He excused himself from Shino's side and retreated quickly to a nearby bathroom. Henge to become an attractive stranger was no problem for a genius prodigy such as himself. In his male form he was sexy already however easily identified by the object of his fascination. In his female form, he was really sexy and anonymous. He made his boobs just like Ino's pair, hips like Sakura's, hair and eyes as dark as Sasuke's, lips as pretty as Kurenai sensei's.

His clothing too had transformed into a red fuck-me flared school girl skirt with his long pale legs extending sexily into flat sneakers. The v neck of the black top was so plunging it looked garish. His transformed ample bosom jiggled beneath with no support.

It was uncomfortable but he made a pretty picture. He tugged at the skirt but it barely covered his ass cheeks. Did he dare go out like this to flirt with Naruto? What if someone recognised him?

And as though fate had him at heart, just as he double checked his appearance in the bathroom mirror, the door was flung open by none other than his target.

The blond rushed in slamming the door shut and headed straight for the washbasin. He threw up making a mess and promptly moaned and collapsed on the floor.

Neji instinctively rushed to his side, grabbed him and set about the task of cleaning. Naruto was not drunk, his fevered skin spoke of something more sinister. He was high on some drug.

Neji forgot he was in henge form, he rushed Naruto out of the party ignoring Kiba's voice calling his name. He most certainly didn't want to wait to see if Kiba had recognised him.

They got to Naruto's shared apartment with Sasuke but there was no Sasuke in sight. 

"Sasuke, I'm horny, I need you," Naruto whined as they stumbled into the apartment. His hands gripping Neji's butt squeezing and groping the soft round cheeks.

Neji slapped his hands away forgetting his resolve for a moment, going to get a towel and some water from the kitchen. Naruto persisted as Neji tried to sponge him down.

"Come on teme, you know you want it."

Neji did want it. He could feel his 'henged' body begin to cream between his legs. 

That was where the trouble began as Neji let Naruto's fevered hands raise his short skirt and expose his wet pussy.

Somehow his henge did not include panties.

"I love it when you 'sexy no jutsu' for me Sas, come lemme pound that pussy." Naruto growled in his ear, rushing him into his room.

There were no preambles as Naruto threw him unceremoniously on the bed and snatched open his top. His big boobs popped out and tanned lips closed over a nipple suckling hard as the other was groped quickly.

Neji had been groped before and it had always been unpleasant. Once by another jounin who wanted to take advantage of the byakugan user after a particularly horrifying mission, another by a cousin from the main branch of the family during their explorative years.

Yet here he was lying beneath Naruto and mewling in pleasure. It felt so good and he loved the way the sure hands grabbed his body and squeezed. Having 'henged' boobs made them more sensitive to touch and made him writhe in pleasure. Naruto shifted a bit and he found his skirt pushed up and his legs shoved open.

Before he could say Naruto, he was filled up with hard cock. The wet lips descending on his preventing him from crying out as Naruto fucked him hard and fast. 

"Sasuke... Sasuke..." Naruto groaned as he rode him faster and faster.

Neji didn't care at all that he was calling for Sasuke, he just spread his legs back and enjoyed the sweet sensation of hard cock sliding in and out of his wetness. 

Suddenly his transformed body, which he couldn't control, tensed up and snapped as his orgasm blindsided him, he wailed loudly clutching the blonds shoulders and bouncing his hips frantically, receiving and opening up further, his Byakugan activating unwillingly as he observed where he was connected to the blond.

"I'm coming in your pussy Sas, feel me... Feel it....ungh...." Naruto drawled and emptied his balls deep inside Neji. He jerked repeatedly above Neji, spurting hot come in long strands into Neji's womb.

He watched enthralled to see he had actually made female reproductive parts in his genius fashion to be perfect at everything. He watched Naruto's seed flood his uterus and begin to leak out of his passage.

Naruto promptly collapsed and fell asleep on him. Having satisfied his desire to be fucked by the blond even if just once, he wiggled out from underneath the fiery blond whose fat cock unplugged out of his lower lips and rushed to put himself in order. He had been taken with his clothes on although his boobs still hung out in the cold night air.

He was out in a big hurry after putting himself together, the come dripping down his thighs needed to be washed clean. No one needed to know. He had just cheated on both Naruto and Sasuke. Once in the clear, he released his henge and was back to his usual self.

He walked quickly back to his home, thighs still sticky and feeling icky, he rushed into his bathroom.

Back in his room, still high and hungry from his rough encounter with the blond, he stroked his length furiously trying to reduce the edge. His eyes shut tight as he recalled the fat fullness of Naruto's hard cock sliding rough and fast into him, he came again with a groan and wet his sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji is beginning to regret

The tongue slid slowly out of his mouth. It licked across his lips seductively one last time before fully retracting. All through its unwanted retreat, Naruto felt the slip and slide and wanted it to return.

The gasp that left his lips from air rushing into his lungs woke him up from his glazed trance. His eyes fluttered open to see his boyfriend and love of his life Sasuke leaning over him. His inflamed body aligned with his, a very familiar frame of his childhood friend, rival and one time teammate.

"Naruto...dobe." Sasuke whispered fondly, his arms going round and tightening around Naruto to pull him closer. Foreheads meeting, breaths mingling as they were expelled forcefully.

Their gazes locked as Sasuke settled in to the welcoming embrace. No matter the number of times he had Sasuke, he still couldn't believe he was his and that they had always been in love. 

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered awed that Sasuke's eyes were filled with love for him, a look that Naruto knew he had never given anyone else living or dead.

Sasuke smiled that small smile that was reserved for Naruto and lowered his lips again to taste Naruto's lips.

How had he ever lived without this kiss?

He melted into Sasuke's arms and took what he was offering. He opened his lips and let Sasuke in. Both releasing satisfied grunts. From afar he could feel Sasuke's hands pushing down his shorts along with his boxers.

And then his throbbing member was in his hot palm, kneading and stroking. He bucked against the hand as he neared the climax of succession. He gripped Sasuke's forearms and jerking once he spilled his essence out with a strangled cry.

"Naruto I'm sorry," Sasuke began, when he came back to his senses "last night I wasn't thinking..."

"Is this still about last night? We're good, I mean after that hot henge you pacified me with, come on teme we are good." Naruto said casually.

Naruto did not expect him to sit upright suddenly and level a death stare on him.

"What henge?"

"Jeez teme, why so serious all of a sudden," Naruto too sat up " I recall fucking you into our mattress last night, don't start playing games with me Sas. You did the whole sexy no jutsu thing you know very well I like."

Sasuke looked like he'd been forced to swallow a fly. He struggled to reply

" I didn't come home last night dobe! I didn't perform a sexy no jutsu too." There was dread in his voice. He looked like he would soon throw up. Naruto and his dumbass had cheated on him and...and....

"Hmmmm must've been a pleasant dream then." Naruto said easily scratching his head, got out of bed and went to bath whistling.

Was it possible that it was just a dream, Sasuke tried to put his heart to quiet but the unease won't go away. The dobe however was not looking guilty, so he must be worrying for no reason right?

This was also not the time to be discussing his own whereabouts last night.

* * * * 

"Neji."The cold voice startled him as he stood in front of the market stall.

He looked up from the fabric he'd been examining if it was light enough to allow movement and tough enough to last the wear and tear of battle. He gazed into the face of the dog boy, Inuzuka Kiba.

Kiba was looking at him intently, far too close for comfort as he invaded his personal space. Was he sniffing him? He stepped back calmly and asked.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. What were you thinking last night when you went and..." He looked Neji up and down quickly, "...fucked Naruto." Kiba said calmly.

Neji froze. Hands gripped the fabric tight and fear coursed through his body. He tried to keep calm and said, "what do you mean? I won't be insulted by you Kiba."

He turned to the sales lady and explained he might be back to buy the material and began a somewhat hasty retreat. Kiba was hot at his heels.

"I can smell him on you Neji." When he was shot a creeped out look he added "Yeah I know you had a bath and tried to get rid of the evidence but any one with the know how can find that evidence and for me, you reek of sunshine and blond hair."

"Stop it dog breath and keep your god damned illusions to yourself." Neji almost shrieked at him. This was becoming a nightmare. 

How could Kiba know let alone be bothering him about it. It was a one time thing except.... Damn Naruto had felt so good he wanted ....he shook his head as he heard Kiba say as he grabbed him yanking him close, both of them in the middle of the road.

"Again, what were you thinking? Answer me Neji, or would you rather I make a confession to my two friends?" Neji's eyes grew wide and pleading as he succumbed to the fear, leaving him rooted in one spot.

"Naruto and Sasuke are in love. Do you just love to ruin other people's relationships or could it be you just love to cross dress and get a big fat cock up inside you?"

As Kiba spoke, his voice going low and dangerous, his hand slid over his chest and lower and....he wouldn't dare! Yes Kiba probably knew but that didn't mean he could...

Kiba's hand slid lower and cupped roughly his warm privacy and then gently fondled, causing a rush of blood to his stiffening prick.

Confused and afraid someone would see him being mauled by the dog freak, he choked out, "Stop it you idiot!" He tried to pull away to no avail.

"If you need cock Neji, you can always have mine. No need to be in other people's business. No need to share cock"

"Kiba, Neji." the sharp and excited voice of Naruto cut across their private quarrel in greeting.

"Look who's coming." Kiba said happily.

Neji panicked. Naruto had been high and had called him Sasuke all through the while he'd fucked into his willing body but what if he remembers or figures out somehow it had been Neji?

He shifted from foot to foot, unable to look Naruto in the face as he and Kiba exchanged pleasantries. He didn't want to see all that hotness that tempted him into this ...what? Predicament of shame?

"Neji, how is everything?" Naruto asked in his usual fashion, levelling those I-care-about-you eyes on him causing him to squirm in guilt.

"I'm fine Naruto, I was also leaving. Goodbye." He nodded to Naruto then to Kiba and ran off as two pairs of appreciative looks followed his retreating form.

Naruto turned to Kiba and said conspiratorially, "Have you finally tapped that? I know how much you've wanted to for a while now. Don't deny it Kiba, I of all people know what you like."

Kiba had a devilish grin on his face, "Very soon my friend and it would be all thanks to you." He clapped Naruto on his shoulder.

"Me?! What have I got to do with anything? Wait, you can't come up with some scheme that gets me into trouble with Sasuke. I love him, any other plans I'm willing to help."

"Of Course fox boy." Kiba said grinning as they walked away, wondering why Naruto was in such a good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks in advance for kudos and comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji is not allowed to avoid Kiba

Going out of the Hyuga estate's was not an option any longer for Neji. It seemed like the moment he did, the dog boy would appear. Always with that knowing look accompanied by the lusty sneer.

Jeez he was being stalked and he knew without doubt if ever he was caught alone with kiba, he would be bent over and fucked hard every way imaginable. He took to always going out with someone from the clan for every errand he could not dodge.

He used his time to figure out what the deal with Kiba was, sneaking questions to his cousin Hinata. The little known facts included, Kiba rarely dated, was rarely seen in fact with the opposite gender. _That's because he would rather sink himself in my ass, he thought angrily._

However he was popular with both girls and boys. He was reliable during missions and very protective of Hinata. _Hmpf! He won't be commenting on that one._ He was also very good friends with Naruto- not hard to see. Hinata's information was not so helpful.

Naruto however was a different story. Neji had been crushing on him since their big fight at the chunin entrance examination but who was he to talk about his feelings for Naruto when so many other people had a headstart on him.

Not to mention Naruto had broken so many hearts when he had chosen Sasuke, another very hot heartbreaker. It was easy to see how the two boys were perfect for each other and most people had given up on having any of the two.

Not Neji. He still dreamed and daydreamed about Naruto's smile on him, holding his hand, holding him close and driving himself in to him just like...

"Neji-san." It was a servant boy, "there's someone here to see you."

"Let the person in, thanks." He said getting up to address probably a member from the main branch.

In strolled a cocky Kiba with his dog partner, Akamaru. Neji was infuriated in an instant.

"What did I tell you about staying away from me?" He literally yelled.

"Akamaru, guard the door." Kiba ordered sharply to the white beast who bounded to the door to keep guard. _This was not going to be good, Neji groaned to himself._

Still it came as a shock to him when Kiba invaded his space and curled his arm around him tugging inwards and without a spare thought, he crashed his lips against Neji's.

His tongue thrust into the surprised mouth and licked sensuously again and again at his as Neji struggled against the surprisingly hard muscled chest.

Neji's eyes were wide as he felt the other hand palm his butt and squeeze hard causing a gasp to escape him as their lower halves crashed and rubbed. He clung to Kiba's shirt for balance and moaned as pleasure shot through his body, giving into it reluctantly, his eyes slid shut.

Oh no! This was the second time Kiba was forcing intimacies on him and his stupid idiotic prick was fattening as he was forced to rub against the equally thick evidence in the others pants.

Kiba's eyes were open and knowing, he felt Neji soften in his embrace as pleasure weakened his angry response. He broke the kiss and with his eyes fixated on Neji's flushed face, he reached into his pants and fished out his cock before he grabbed Neji's two butt cheeks in both palms, lifting him a little, he smashed their hard cocks together rapidly humping like a dog, the shocked Hyuga.

Was it the sheer absurdity of this assault on him or the suddenness of intimacy? Was it the look of naked, hungry lust in Kiba's eyes or that realisation that he wanted the dog boy to bend him over his bed and pound into his hole just like this. While he helplessly jerked and moaned in his arms.

Whatever it was, the pleasure took over his primed body and shot to his brain. Neji grabbed the hard arms and let out a wail and lost control of himself coming in his pants, shoving his lips back on Kiba's he kissed him frantically.

Kiba's hands tightened on his butt and he squeezed hard as he came to the end of his rut against the Hyuga., his thick come spattered on the cloth giving Neji's softening member some decency.

They kissed for too long before he broke off and said to the panting boy in his arms.

"You are mine now Neji, you've got my come on you. You can't avoid me as you've been doing for some days now. I expect to see you everyday and someday I expect you will take my cock up this lovely ass."

Neji suddenly realised what he'd let happen. He shoved away still panting.

"Never!" He said, "you'd be waiting a long time if you think...."

"I don't think so my lovely, its sooner than you'd expect. You respond to me like a slut, My slut." Kiba interrupted confidently.

Neji was a bit confused, partially due to the fact that he had just had an amazing orgasm with this crazy boy

"Blackmailing me won't make me sleep with you Kiba."

"No it won't, but it would make sure you bring your sexy self to my apartment this weekend," he had a lusty glint in his eyes as he added "I heard the girls invented a pole dance while they were training a few years ago. I expect you to learn it, you'd be dancing for me this weekend."

Kiba was gone with his mutt at his heels. He hadn't said what he would do if he refused to be there at the weekend. He rushed to the bath room to clean himself. This was getting worse. He ought to just confess his sin to Naruto.

When he thought of Naruto it happened again, his heart sped up and his breath threatened to stop. That handsome innocence grabbing and thrusting hard above him with his lips slightly open.

Jeez! It was not enough. He had to have him again and that would never happen if his secret came out. He'd just have to put up with Kiba until he figured out a way to stop him completely. On that note, he better go and talk to Tenten about this mysterious dance of the pole.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tenten I need to talk to you later." Neji said quickly walking towards her as she stood at the meet spot.

"You can do so now, Rock Lee is probably not going to be around for a while, so what's up?"

"About a certain dance called a pole dance I hear originated from practice with the girls or something," he said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh that? It was nothing really, I set a pole up at the ladies dojo to hang boxing bags off them until Ino started using it for exercise and dances. Do you want a pole in your room too? I recently installed one in Kiba's house."

"What! You did what?" Neji could not believe his ears.

"In his private dojo," she continued innocent of the panic on Neji's face "or at least that's what he said, it looked very much like his room."

Neji knew he was fucked. How could he get out of this conundrum without event, save for either a confession with an apology... The look of betrayal on Naruto's face was not one he was mentally equipped to deal with now. He just had to go and see Ino.

"I heard Hinata say the dance's are good for developing upper body strength and fluidity. They help her in her gentle fist attacks. If you want to try it I can show you," Tenten offered.

Neji felt a flood of relief, "Tenten you are a life saver." As long as she thought this was a training session he was safe.

Tenten knew him well enough to know he was not asking idly but was too shy to tell her the truth. Her guess was right, Hinata was really improving in the force of her blows ever since Ino had begun teaching them pole dancing, not that extra force was needed for Neji.

"You have to promise me Tenten, no one can know about this."

"Of course, we'll keep it as our little secret." She smiled already thinking about all the time she would be spending alone with the Hyuga genius

***

So much for little secret, the very first practice scheduled for that evening, when good people went home to nest, was interrupted by Sai who claimed he was just passing and wanted to greet.

Drats! He had just five days to learn it before the weekend, he didn't need Sai trying to tell him how to relax his body to feel weightless. Turns out Sai came around to creepily watch Ino workout.

If Neji had to hear one more 'that's not how Ino does it' from Sai, he'd most definitely scalp the idiot. And just at that moment Sai said

"Your entire outfit is wrong Neji, you need something light and allows your skin show."

"Lie, I'd only sweat and then the pole becomes too slippery to hold."

"That's not what Ino said...."

"Sai why don't you go to... Where did you say you were going before you passed by our dojo?" Tenten asked since Neji was beginning to look murderous

Caught in his lie, Sai had to make his excuses and leave not before giving unsolicited advice as he'd done all evening, "You will make sure progress if you were dressed as Ino does for this."

He disappeared before any more glares of hate were thrown at him.

"He's got a point you know." Tenten said gently knowing she was about to enter uncharted territory. When Neji turned angry eyes at her she rushed to share her thoughts

"For a novice at this...I mean when I just started learning to dance with the pole, I found it difficult to do so putting on my regular clothing"

If only she could just convince him to share with her bits of his glorious nakedness.

"So are you suggesting I go naked now?" He asked angrily

"Not at all, except you really want to learn to do a pole dance." The door was flung open by Ino grinning maniacally.

"Ino!" "Most certainly not!" both Tenten and himself exclaimed together.

"Tell him the truth Tenten, its all skin or... I might have an idea."

Neji was certain he didn't like the sound of that. He was right. Her idea was for him to transform into Sakura so he could feel comfortable both in female clothes and in case someone else recognised him.

Considering that Ino rushed here after Sai, that bastard, had ratted him out, he thought it wise to go with her suggestion.

Henge to become a lady was always easy. This time, he changed just the color of his hair to purple, the pretty face of the volcanic kage and the body of Anko-sensei.

The two girls watched him cautiously as he transformed. Even as a girl, Neji was Hella sexy!

"Let's begin." Ino said cheerily.

****

The knock on Kiba's door was an angry one. He was expecting it to be. He pulled open his door and his eyes promptly widened in surprise. He recovered quickly with a broad leer taking over his features in a matter of seconds.

Neji stood at his door steps 'henged' into a beautiful stranger. He knew it was Neji, the glare of hate was perfect introduction.

"Move aside dog face, I don't have all night for you," he remarked acidly, pushing past into his sitting room leaving Kiba to shut his door. There was no pole there.

"Wow Neji, you look amazing." Kiba couldn't help complimenting him. After all he was dressed in the most outrageous short skirt which barely covered his butt and a multicoloured jacket over a hot pink tank top. His long legs were covered in striped socks.

His hair was again black as Sasuke's, skin as pale as his too, his make up painstakingly applied by Ino made him look like a star, his pale eyes lined with black pencil and red lips already mesmerising his blackmailer.

Kiba looked him up and down hungrily, making him to take an involuntary step backward. "Look Kiba, let's get this over with quickly."

"What do you mean quickly? I intend to share your company for a very long time tonight Neji, besides I'm expecting Naruto too.

When Neji looked like he was about to faint he added, "What were you thinking Neji-san, that I wanted to lure you into my den of iniquity, enjoy a dance from you and fuck you silly in the end and probably let you go?"

"Yeah!" Neji exclaimed feeling his body begin to tingle at the raw suggestions.

"Ok yes that was the plan until Naruto invited himself over, apparently Sasuke is on a mission."

"I should leave, you can blackmail me some other time." Neji made to strut past Kiba but was grabbed by his arm and shoved against the wall.

His face buried in the crook of Neji's neck, he whispered fiercely, his hand sliding over Neji's jutting chest globes.

"I intend to have you tonight Neji, I also intend to offer you to my friend right after I get him appropriately drunk." His fingers caught a nipple through the top and pinched hard.

His response was instant, his legs went weak, his body shuddered feverishly, his nipples tightened, the slit between his legs convulsed experimentally, practising already mock clenching around a cock.

"You'd like that won't you? Naruto tossing you on my couch and pounding your asshole...."

"My pussy Kiba, not my ass." He corrected not enjoying the way his chest was heaving at the thought of Naruto in his pussy again.

"What! You henged off your cock?" Kiba's hand cupped between his legs crudely eliciting a yelp from him. He was bare down there once again. To say Kiba was pleasantly surprised was an understatement.

"You are a fucking slut aren't you? You're not even putting on underwear! And what a lovely bald pussy this is."

Kiba's voice had gone husky with his burning arousal, his cock fattened quickly in his pants. He slid a long finger up Neji's wet cunt in one sharp move.

"I bet this was exactly what you gave Naruto, I can't imagine why else he'd cheat on Sasuke." He whispered sliding his finger around in him.

The sudden penetration caused the Hyuga to jump in the entrapping arms. He was getting slicker by the second, what was wrong with him, he was even unconsciously trying to rub his tits on that firm chest pinning him to the wall.

"Kiba I'm not a slut, let me go" he protested even as the finger began a pumping motion.

"Shhhh, this is what you get for walking around with your pussy bare. For all of Konoha to see what belongs solely to me? You'll take my finger up your cunt slut, so next time you won't forget to cover it up."

Much to his horror, a moan tore out of his lips as that finger deliciously slid in and out of his wetness. His arms with a life of their own grasped Kiba's biceps as he sought purchase to enable him swing his hips and ride that finger as the others curled into palm, stimulated his swelling clit.

_Kami! Why was he acting like such a slut? Damn! He hated this boy who was turning him into one._ His legs slid further apart granting silent access, his neck tilted letting Kiba's lips kiss their pale expanse.

Kiba was breathing heavily as he fingered the Hyuga furiously, his heavy cock pressed hard and rubbing against him, he was intoxicated with this boy, everything about him got Kiba acting strange and it was not just the horny dog he became each time he was near him.

_Knock! Knock_!

"Kiba, are you home? Its me, Uzumaki Naruto," the yell from the other side of the door froze the two wiggling bodies. Neji almost groaned with anger, he was so close to exploding and wetting Kiba's hand.

"Shit!" Kiba swore before whispering to Neji "Down the corridor to the left is my room, go there and wait for me and I want your dick back, everything else stays the same."

He rushed away from the room feeling a wave of shame wash over him at his wanton behaviour. He said to himself the man for him was Naruto, so what was this abominable reaction to this no good blackmailer. He didn't even find Kiba attractive.

That had to be a lie else why was he spreading his legs without protest at every opportunity, for this crazy dog boy? Even pinned to his door, Neji had wanted him to pull his cock out and fuck him standing against it.

He burst into the room as the door was opened to the loud blonde. He lifted the edge of his skirt and went to work, watching his current clit jut out and get bigger coaxing his cock out of hiding while his reddened lower lips disappeared. With his current arousal, no time passed before his cock was completely un-henged and pulsing hard.

He had to take care of it before Kiba came in and got the wrong idea. He closed his left palm around his dick and gave it two sharp strokes ending with a hard squeeze around the tip.

His knees buckled beneath him as sharp pleasure stole his breath. He was too hyped up not to come screaming and he didn't want that. He couldn't stay this way either. Without further debate, he flung himself on Kiba's bed and ground his cock on it while burying his face in the pillows to quiet his hot moans.

Kiba found him that way, fucking himself into his mattress. He made sure Naruto was not behind him before he shut his door and after watching him for a while couldn't help but to spank that smooth curve of butt peeking out each time Neji's buttocks raised up.

Neji yelped and turned around so fast it was amazing. Kiba grinning happily at the swinging red member presented to him, wasted no time in swallowing hard cock moving his lips over it and sucking while his palms cupped Neji's butt holding him down and stroking them simultaneously.

The tortured moan that tore out of Neji was no surprise. He threw his legs apart and fucked into Kiba's mouth crazed from the sensation. Unbelievably, Kiba had his cock in his mouth and he thrust wildly at the sight.

"I won't last long Kiba... Ungh...I'm almost... Ha..."he panted in warning "Kiba I... Kiba! ooohhhh!" He squirted hard into the sucking chasm.

His legs with a life of their own trapped Kiba's head holding him in place as he gave him his juices. Eyes locked together in unexpected intimacy. Kiba's throat bulging from how far down he'd stuck his cock, working and swallowing.

Long minutes must've passed before Kiba sprung off his cock for air. He had a confused look on his face. He licked his lips and let go of the spent Hyuga who fell back exhausted.

"Cover your self slut and don't make a sound." Kiba was gone shutting the door behind him. Neji was too tired to argue, he lay beneath the covers and promptly fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crazies begin

Neji woke up lying on his stomach on a very comfortable bed. An extended limb was draped over the small of his back. Sunlight streaming into the room and a furry animal lying at the foot of the bed.

He turned as Kiba stirred in his sleep. It was morning and he had slept with Kiba yet hadn't really 'slept' with him.

Shame blossomed in his chest. He had behaved so slutty the night before. It was possible that his transformation also made him act like he'd have done if he was female. Did that mean he was only controlled because he was male? He pondered deeply.

Right now, he had slept out the transformation and now lay as a man beside his boy.... No! Kiba was not.....

He recalled the pictures in his head, spreading his legs for Kiba, grabbing his head, getting fingered by the door, finding a hot mouth over his hard member. He tried to think of something else to distract him from the thought. Like Naruto thrusting....

Hot damn! He was a slut. He wanted Naruto and he wanted Kiba. As though on cue, Kiba turned and grabbed unto him, swiftly mounting his naked body. Apparently he had been stripped bare sometime at night.

"I thought once you woke up, you'd be out of here in a flash. What are you thinking about?"

"I... Get off me Kiba." He exclaimed ashamed to be caught in Kiba's bed.

"I'm sorry about last night." Kiba apologised ignoring his demand.

"Really, exactly what are you sorry about?"

"We were interrupted, you didn't get to dance for me, I didn't get to give you what you need."

"What... And what exactly do I need?"

"My hard cock in your ass," Kiba said stroking his face gently.

"You're crazy," Neji protested "I don't want that."

"Yet your breath catches and gets deeper, and you lie in my arms unresisting."

"Its too early in the morning to start fighting Kiba, let me go, I'm definitely going to have to give a huge explanation at the villa concerning my absence from the morning drills."

"Neji," Kiba said seriously.

"What is it again?" Neji asked exasperated.

"I'm serious, you belong to me now."

"So? Plus you can't just go ahead and claim me without my consent!"

"I've gotten consent, you slept all night with me, according to Inuzuka's clan laws, you're mine. As you can see even Akamaru sleeps at your feet."

Neji flung him off rising to his feet panicked, "You're lying and I don't really care, now I'm going home and you can forget about this...this... I'm not your boyfriend Kiba and you can tell Naruto whatever you like..."

"Tell me what? What's going on here? Oh hot ramen! Kiba you didn't tell me you and Neji were going at it already." Naruto and his big mouth had appeared at the door at his raised voice, he looked pleased at what he saw.

Neji made an undignified shameful sound and dived for his clothes laid out on the chair nearby.

"N..N....Naruto!!!" He yelled covering himself in haste, "What are you still doing here?"

"Still? I've been here as Kiba's guest all night. When did you get here?" He said matter of factly beginning to look like it was Neji trying to steal his boyfriend. And the moron just lay naked looking at both of them with a smirk on his face.

"Aren't you going to tell your friend what's up?" Neji asked very annoyed now, he couldn't continue this way. The sooner Kiba told Naruto about that one night....the thought alone so scary he felt like throwing up but he'd be a free man once again.

"Again tell me what?" Naruto asked getting into the room properly.

"Its nothing, You're my best friend, Neji is just anxious to know if I have told you he's my boyfriend."

"No I am not!" Neji exploded but Naruto had screamed with delight and pounced on the naked Kiba to hug and congratulate him.

"You said so the other day, I thought you were joking. We ought to celebrate this."

The two boys turned to see Neji darting into the bathroom and retching sounds followed. They looked at each other before both rushed to his aid.

Neji was retching and emptying his already empty stomach into a bowl, sweating and looking pasty. Kiba panicked and rushed to his side, rubbing his back after yelling at Naruto to go and get lemon water from his refrigerator.

"I suddenly felt like throwing up but I don't really feel ill Kiba, I'm OK. I should be on my way now. Sorry for the mess, don't worry I'd clean up." Neji rushed through his words just wanting this morning to end.

Naruto ran in screaming, " Kiba!!!! Here it is!" He shoved a cup of cold lemon water towards him.

"Nonsense, I wont hear talk about cleaning from you. Here rinse your mouth with this and sip some to hold your insides together."

Neji did as he was told before quickly getting up.

"Aren't we taking him to see Sakura-chan...Wait a minute," Naruto said " Why are you putting on female clothing Neji?"

Looking like a deer caught in sudden light, Neji froze, Kiba too equally with a look of guilt on his face as Naruto looked from face to face.

"I will tell you later." Kiba finally volunteered just as soon as Neji made hand seals and shouted "Henge!"

Standing before them was a sexy blonde bombshell, this time in clothes. Still the idiots eyes popped and his nose spurted a nose bleed as he fell backwards in a daze.

"You idiot, didn't you know Naruto would faint from that display? And he might remember that night!" Kiba yelled in protest at the blood sprayed on his floor.

"How do you expect me to go home in those clothes?" Neji huffed and strode out leaving the two boys to their devices.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was not as stupid as he was thought to be. Currently sitting alone in the hot baths he could not get his mind off Neji in Henge form.

When he'd regained consciousness, Kiba had explained that Neji liked to cross dress and occasionally Henge into a kunoichi to keep anonymous and deadly during missions.

Yes it was a Jutsu, a perverted one at that designed to disarm an enemy but for years now, himself and Sasuke used it in their many perverted sexy games. He'd always thought he would be immune to someone else's transformation now that he was in love with Sasuke.

No one told him that even when in a relationship, he could still be attracted to someone else. That brought him full circle to Neji again. The long legs that peeked out of that sinfully tiny skirt. Hiding what? Was his cock underneath the edge or was it a tight wet pussy like Sasuke would have.

Not allowing the thought of Sasuke to make him feel guilty, he pressed on in his thoughts.

He desperately wanted to lift the edge of that skirt, he would back Neji into a corner and pin him to the wall with an arm, grasp the edge of that skirt and lift it slowly till it revealed..... Neji's cock.

Naruto gasped softly as his penis hardened between his legs with a rush of unexpected wild arousal and the knowledge he wanted to fuck Hyuga Neji; His best friends boyfriend while he had a boyfriend.

Now would be a good time to stop the flow of thoughts but he leaned back and let his left hand slide over his inflamed turgidity beneath the bubbles. He had never felt this way about anyone, pure lust. It was a new feeling.

Neji's semi hard cock would be grasped by his hand and he'd press in kneading motions until it fills up with blood becoming silky hard. He'd smirk at his arousal, move closer to press his chest against Neji's huge boobies.

Oh yes! Neji's boobs-the origin of his earlier nosebleed- were a huge creamy rack, unlike Sasuke who favoured a handful... Except the night of Ino's party when Sasuke made huge boobies as a sorry for him knowing how much he always protested the handful choice.

He'd use the other hand and Neji would let him pull up the tank top to expose that his creamy goodies are unprotected by a bra and had hardened pink tips just how Naruto likes them.

His legs part beneath hot water, he's stroking his hard prick in time to what he's doing to Neji underneath his skirt. His hand pumps hard and fast from base to tip. His breath has become thicker and so is Imagined Neji's breath too..

He dips his head and begins to suckle hard and hungry, Neji's nipples grow satisfactorily in his mouth into long hard pinnacles which excite him more. Imagined Neji is moaning softly as he thrusts against Naruto's gripping hand.

"Yeah fuck yourself into my palm Neji," he'd whisper into his ears.

He's not going to be able to hold back.....

Naruto feels his balls tighten, the rush of an orgasm gripping him quickly, he squeezes his hardness and strokes quickly as he rushes out of the bath pool just in time to grab a towel and cover it with thick come simultaneously falling to his knees. At least he remembers to not desecrate the bath pool with his semen.

Reality rushes in slowly to the kneeling blonde.

_"Heh that was a hot one, and to think it had nothing to do with Sasuke. I never thought I'd see the day again when your cock would crave some other delicacy that isn't Uchiha_."

Naruto had come close to forgetting Kurama had a way of seeing and feeling all he experienced and running an unwanted commentary.

"Shut up idiot!" He growled.

_"And not even an iota of shame or guilt! Now that's a new one."_

"Mind your own business."

_"I guess it comes with the repetition of such behaviour but I thought you were a better friend if not lover."_

"What do you mean by that? I've never cheated on Sasuke."

_"Errr...yes you haven't? Look I didn't intend to pry, as you were."_ Kurama went silent, leaving Naruto in a panic.

No! It couldn't be, he'd never cheat on Sasuke.... Or would he? He had just been masturbating to his imagined version of Neji. This time guilt slammed into his gut.

"Kurama please tell me you are joking about that. Kurama? Kurama!"

_Silence_.

He quickly grabbed his towel. He needed to see Kiba, if he'd really cheated on Sasuke, Kiba would know, especially why he had no memory of that.

* * *

"Byakugan!"

Neji began a full bodied scan.

Neji wanted to make sure his chakra pathways were intact before getting home to explain his absence, and to ensure he really didn't need to see a Doctor.

He froze. What the hell was that in his abdomen? Seems he had indeed caught a parasite and will need to see......wait a minute! Neji felt a wave of nausea and it had nothing to do with.......

What the fuck!!!

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Henge! Byakugan! Release!" "Henge! Byakugan! Release!"   
Neji repeated the process again and again already frantic and close to tears. No matter the form he took that thing did not disappear.

"Please please please... No! Please don't be true, go away..." He pleaded underneath his breath.

He had a fully functional uterus swirling with a growing life within him. How was that even possible? It was definitely Naruto's seed, damn the bastard. He had knocked him up in this ironic twist of fate.

How was he pregnant? What was he going to do? Neji felt confused angry and freaked out all at once. He knew he was a freak but this just proved it completely. He was frustrated yet crazy enough, he still felt horny.

Despite finding out he was pregnant, he still wanted to get fucked. He couldn't ask Kiba or Naruto...this was definitely going to be a disaster. He was a walking horny time bomb. He felt the tears squeeze past his tightly shut lids as he squirmed rubbing his legs together.

And now he's being hormonal, he cried in frustration. At least now he understood his response to the dog boy. He'd have to get away from home and solve this problem but first things first, he needed a good fuck.

 

****

 

"Neji, come with us,". Hinata who stood with Tenten urged him, " please you know father won't allow me go for a social event alone."

They had caught up with him as he was trying to hurry out of the Hyuga villa.  
The so called social event was one of Ino's parties, as usual impromptu and probably an excuse to play matchmaker, but who were her victims this time?

"You owe me one too," Hinata was saying "I told father I asked you to run an errand for me this morning when you were absent at headcount. I need an excuse to be gone from the villa this evening, we can say you were not successful in getting what I needed so we both have to go together."

That was true, no one questioned him when he appeared so late for morning drills even though they gave him weird looks when he claimed he couldn't spar. That brought him full circle to his problem, he instinctively didn't want to lose the baby and cried out of sparring thus. This was worrisome indeed.

"Ok I'd come along with you both."

Their squeals of joy did nothing to encourage excitement in him. He quickly went to his room got dressed and was out in a few minutes, turning the thought in his head that he needed to see a Doctor.

 

****

 

The party was outlandish as usual. He didn't understand why a man as sane as Inoichi would let his daughter run rife all over Konoha. She had decorated her apartment with rolls upon rolls of hanging colourful cloth interspersed with lamps.

One had to push aside drapes to simply walk by and with every reveal there were people dancing close to the background sensuous music, laughing together, playing a game, smooching... Hinata gasped and stuttered that she was going outside for air. She was probably going to look for Naruto to stare at.

The minute she was gone, dragging a reluctant Tenten along, a hand grabbed him from behind a drape and pulled him into a dark corner. He found himself pressed hard into a wall. It had to be Kiba at it again.

Warm lips covered his before his eyes could adjust to the darkness. A warm tongue slipped into his lips and they both moaned. His arms went round the shoulders of his assailant in betrayal but this time he wasn't freaked out. He knew he wanted to get fucked hard and perhaps he ought to just get it over with, with his blackmailer.

He was roughly spun around and pressed to the wall this time his face lined hard against it. The lips kissed his neck repeatedly, inflaming his desire quickly. He thrust his hips backward hungrily as the others hips rammed against his butt. Kiba seemed rougher than usual.

Hot hard cock pressed between his cheeks, a moan tore out of his throat. This was happening too fast, too quickly, yes maybe he wanted it but why couldn't Hinata have just stayed by his side, he was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Henge for me Neji." The lust laden voice purred against his ear.

"Naruto?!!" He gasped in surprise.

How the hell had he been kissing Naruto? He had not smelled his scent or tasted alcohol on his breath too, that meant.... He spun around to face him

Naruto in Kiba's form stood before him blushing with blue eyes. Kiba with blue eyes was a sight to see. He shifted from foot to foot, breathing hard with a shy smile on his face, he said again, "Henge for me Neji."

There was no real thought, he transformed into a lady before Naruto's eyes stepped into his personal space and smashed his lips back unto Naruto's lips and they kissed hungrily.

He felt himself backed up to the wall again, shielded by hanging drapes, they made out furiously, Naruto's hands as Kiba's pawing him, grabbing his butt and squeezing hard repeatedly while pressing rampant member against his wetting pussy.

They broke for air, Naruto staring strangely at him, whispered "You can't tell anyone about this!"

Neji simply pulled apart his henged top to reveal his huge sensitive boobs to the blond, whose eyes widened and glazed over with need, he stepped closer and devoured one as he pawed the other. Neji whimpering thrust his hips forward in longing.

Roughly the blond wrapped his arms around his hips and raised him off the floor as he ground him to the wall, suckling hungrily and moaning. Naruto was a beast in and out of bed. He wrapped his legs around him as he got pinned to the wall and Naruto shuffled around.

Before he could say 'Kiba' Naruto's cock was freed of his pants and thrust hard into him. A moan of surprise tore out of him as his pussy got rammed hard and fast. He couldn't believe he had just let Naruto in with no resistance.... Yeah his henge never included panties....damn! Kiba had warned him... Oh shit! He just remembered he was cheating on Kiba.... No! They were not dating...

"Kami! Your pussy is so sweet!..." Naruto groaned against his neck still pounding him hard.

Disbelief and lust, a dangerous combination had him wrapping his arms around Naruto and cumming shamelessly at the high praise, he squirted his wet juices over the impaling rod gasping out the name on his mind "Naruto!."

Naruto rammed in with hard strokes and came pulling out of his pussy swiftly, coating his thighs with his seed as he pressed his lips hard to Neji's. He had seemingly fucked him for hours but what was in actuality less than ten minutes.

He staggered back to his feet as strong arms let his legs down. He was still in a bit of a shock and Naruto too looked a bit out of sync with reality as though he didn't just do what he did. Did he really just get fucked in public by his crush and boyfriends best friend?

Naruto pressed into him again but this time he just let his face hover over Neji's briefly.

"I don't understand Neji, but something about you is making me go crazy."

Neji swallowed hard, whatever was going on he knew this was not the time to enlighten Naruto on their predicament. However he felt inexplicable joy at the confession.

"Naruto! Where are you?" Sasuke's voice rang out loud in the room

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as though he just realised where he was and who he was with and who he was supposed to be with.

"Fuck!" He whispered "I've got to go. I'm sorry Neji." He was gone in a flash leaving Neji with cum dripping down his thighs.

Guilt wracked through him as he contemplated what had just happened while leaning on the unyielding cold wall. It all came to him in unwanted reality that no matter how many times he fucked Naruto, he would never be Sasuke. And Naruto would never leave Sasuke for anyone.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he stumbled across the room pushing drapery aside, transformed back into his regular self, frantically looking for....

He saw Kiba posturing and talking loudly with Shikamaru and Lee. He looked up and saw Neji stare at him with tears in his eyes. Kiba's reaction was instant. He was up on his feet and beside him shortly.

"What's the matter Neji?" He sounded worried.

He stared at Kiba for a long interval while Kiba looked him over for injuries, simultaneously shooing away Lee before wrapping his arms around him and leading him behind a purple curtain.

Kiba stiffened momentarily when Neji buried his face in the crook of his neck and whispered, "Take me home Kiba, I'd dance for you and you can fuck me all night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Kiba."

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unpleasant happenings

Kiba walked home with Neji and Akamaru at his heels. He spoke animatedly about nothing Neji was interested in. His clan, the need to present a puppy to Neji as a sign that he was interested in taking their relationship to another level, the fact he owned his own home, no he wasn't Hyuga rich but he could take care of his own.

All Neji could think about as he gave the perfunctory 'hm's' in reply was about Naruto. He was as confused as ever and he just knew this was the night to sort it all out and he had a plan.

It was simple really, follow Kiba home, seduce Kiba, ensure he gives him his seed, hoist pregnancy on Kiba, pit the Hyuga and Inuzuka clans against each other in the fight of whose son claimed whose, get ma....

"Neji, are you alright? You have been so quiet tonight."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I must have said fifty different things to annoy you just now and you are yet to reply angrily, so again Neji, are you... Oomph!"

Neji rushed into him, threw his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. His tongue thrust deep into Kiba's mouth and felt Kiba's tongue dance and coil around his in sweet response.

It was a surprise that he actually liked Kiba's kisses more than Naruto's. He stepped closer and kissed even deeper, feeling Kiba's body convulse within his arms forcing a growl up his throat.

Neji felt deeper surprise at how affected by him Kiba was, causing him to slow down. Kiba pulled away softly and looked him in the eye and said, " I want to make love to you Neji, right now!"

Neji felt the shudder of desire run through him at those words before Kiba grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the streets, ignoring everyone who had stopped to stare at their brief make out session. They got to Kiba's house in record time before stumbling into it. Akamaru made himself scarce quickly.

He found himself pressed to the floor of Kiba's room in a fit of amorousness as Kiba showered him with kisses. He forgot about that interlude with Naruto, straining painfully against his pants as his swollen member struggled to push against Kiba's rutting self.

Quick hands pulled apart his legs and cupped his engorgement roughly. He moaned and gasped more slutty than he'd ever been.

Suddenly Kiba stopped and pulled him to his feet saying, "Time for that dance Neji. When you change come to the room opposite this one." He was gently nudged in the direction of his bathroom.

Neji rushed through his bath excitedly, rushed back into the room to see clothes laid out on the bed. A short tight skirt and one of Kiba's shirts and... He blushed just looking at the lavender lacy crime that would go between his legs.

He squeezed into the skirt, then the big shirt then it was time to decide if the lacy pant would be part of his contraptions. After much thought, he slid it on, enjoying the soft slide upwards.

He adjusted his swelling cock in its softness trying to find a way he could dance without giving Kiba an eyeful of his cock. The feel was so erotic he wanted to rub off a quick one just to see his semen seep through the material and stain it but he didn't have the time for that.

He henged his shoes into purple heels and his toes to red polished nails, smirking at how good he had gotten with this henge business. He cat walked to the door opposite Kiba's room and pushed it open still tottering about on the heels, he made his way to the middle of the room.

Kiba sat opposite the offending pole mounted on a small round stage. His eyes glazed over on seeing Neji sexily approaching him. He actually sat upright a bit. Neji smirked, hoisted himself unto the stage, grabbed the pole and without music began his dance.

With each step, the coordinated sound of the heels on the stage rang through the room as his make shift music. His breath coming faster from the look of unrestrained hunger in Kiba's eye's. He looked like any moment and he would be panting and sniffing like a dog.

He swung around using his speed to pick up pace before suddenly hoisting up the pole. Its cold metal against his burning skin made him sigh, cling to it and slide down slowly rotating round with the aid of his chakra.

Falling to the base, he swung his hips around thrusting his ass out, stretching the skirt as far as it would go. He split his legs in the air simultaneously lowering himself to his back to give Kiba his first glimpse of his lace clad cock.

Kiba involuntarily gasped at its sight but he was quick to spring up to his feet to grasp the pole and lewdly grind his swelling cock unto it suggestively. As the blood filled his prick faster, he got more frenzied in humping the pole, he needed release.

Letting go of the pole, he crawled over to the stage's edge where he slowly shed the shirt he was wearing the reveal his heaving chest and pecs, scissoring his pale long legs, he let Kiba see him straining the lace with his cock.

He locked eyes with Kiba and held them for some insane reason. He was feeling too much all at once. He wanted to dance until Kiba said he could stop, he wanted to kiss him until he ran out of breath, he wanted to bare his soul to the very last secret.... Oh yes...the baby.

He kicked his shoes off and reached for his hairband and let his hair down, he needed to seduce the dog boy and fast. Kiba was painfully hard at this point.

What was it about him that Kiba wanted? And why was he even attracted to him? He turned and twisted and panted on the pole making love to it, wishing Kiba would just put an end to it and fuck him soon.

Sliding down the pole in Ino's signature move of an air split, he found the skirt completely off his ass showing off his tight buns and his balls which had pushed those panties downward.

His hard prick had poked its tip past the top band and leaked unto his belly. Without shame he grasped it and began to stroke grinding his hips hungrily. When Kiba's hands wrapped around him, he let out a sigh of content and moaned as the right palm slid over his hot skin towards his needy hole. He could hear the unsteady breathing from the boy behind him.

"Kiba!" He moaned and stroked faster.

A mess of need, precum and lust Neji pushed against the questing hand and soon a finger found his twitching hole.

"Oh!" He muttered softly as the finger breached his asshole and began fingering him in long strokes. Feeling the pleasure course through him, he bucked his hips back and forth taking the finger fucking so well. Was it even possible his hole was secreting slick wetness?

When Kiba's wet lips began pressing kisses to the back of his neck he knew he couldn't last any longer. His moans filled the air and before he could warn Kiba, he exploded in his hand, his hole clenching down on the invader as his cream wet his pants ingloriously.

"Yes little slut, come on my finger." Kiba finally broke his tortured silence. He was thrown a bit when Neji tilted his head and locked their lips together and he let out a full bodied shudder as a sweet scent permeated the room.

The kiss went on and on eventually ending up with Neji on his back and Kiba in between his legs. Kiba's hands roaming all over and making him want to laugh out in joy. His heart pounding feverishly from the feeling of being cherished. He did not remember his devious plan.

Finally Kiba carried him bridal style to his bed, where kisses tapered off to occasional pecks and hard kisses, Neji realised Kiba had not had an orgasm. He tried to twist around to gain access to the hardness he could definitely feel but Kiba clung tightly to him steadying him in one spot.

"You don't have to Neji, I'm happy to satisfy your need's, always. You don't have to pretend you want me."

"I do want you Kiba." He protested feebly.

"I can still smell him on you Neji." He said quietly but tightened his grip on the boy in his arms.

Neji lay frozen in fright, what was he going to do now?

"Don't worry, I can wait until its me you want. Good night Neji"

Neji felt like crying and simultaneously screaming. How could this be happening to him? How can Kiba know whenever he cheated with Naruto but even more disturbing, how could Kiba still like him? What would Kiba do when he finds out he was carrying his best friends baby.

The entire situation was just fucked up. Neji began to sob softly with Kiba still pressing kisses to his body parts whispering, "It's OK darling ... Just go to sleep... Stop crying... Please Neji..."

He couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the late update, I lost the entire chapter to the sticky fingers of my nephew and had to rewrite the whole thing from my head again. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, I welcome all suggestions but not flames
> 
> Soon we get to find out what's up with Sasuke


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with Sasuke?

_"Oh my... you're so fucking tight Sasuke!"_

_The sound of skin against skin got louder as hard cock pounded even harder into Sasuke. He was bent over completely, his face buried against his forearms as he whimpered._

_It always felt so good, too good, Kakashi's fat cock dipping maddeningly into his depths._

_"I know we have to stop," Kakashi panted, "But all you have to do is come around and I can't help myself."_

_"Sensei," Sasuke moaned desperately. "Sensei, deeper... Pour it inside me oh god! Make me pregnant with your seed."_

_"Is that what you want? You want me to come inside you?"_

_"Oh yes please," Sasuke sobbed deeply. He felt so needy, so hungry, so hot and fevered. The fever that only went down when he got that fat cock up his ass._

_"Sensei!!!"_ His desperate cry echoed to his consciousness and Sasuke woke up with a start from his nightmare.

"Please, please please don't let it begin again," he pleaded with the unknown.

His secret was going to eat him alive very soon. He could not afford for Naruto to find out. He got out of the bed, the sleeping blonde who looked peaceful in his sleep did not stir. He went to the bathroom to rub one out. He needed to control this thing threatening his life.

He felt bad through and through, after they had returned from the party, when he rushed into bed lest Naruto thought to get sexy with him. The guilt he felt starving the blonde of sex was second to none as he began stroking his hot swollen appendage.

Shizune had warned him to stay away from sex with Naruto for now but he was hard between his legs from that memory of being sluttily spread open against the Hokage's desk with the Hokage himself mining away between his legs.

He tried to think of happy sexy times with Naruto but he wasn't getting excited. The unbidden image of Kakashi's lips slack from his orgasm, Kakashi's pretty face, his muscled arms holding him down as his lean hips fucked into his ass roughly.

It didn't take up to three minutes before Sasuke's cock was spurting its cream into the wash basin. It had happened again. It won't be long again before he was crawling back to Kakashi, begging for his seed.

He shut his eyes tightly and envisaged the horror that had become his life in the last couple of weeks.

****

It began on a classified ANBU mission with Kakashi to retrieve some of Orochimaru's illegal inventions and experiments and return them to Konoha.

Because he knew Orochimaru's lair better than anyone else in Konoha, he'd been chosen to assist Kakashi on a matter so delicate.

He was putting several test tubes in a crate when the purple contents of one of the tubes spilled on his hands. He thought nothing of it simply washing his hands with clean water.

The crates were going to be transported by the Ninken back to Konoha while he and Kakashi would follow-up.

He had brushed the incident off his mind until he had woken up to an aching deep and dark need. His cock swollen and throbbing between his legs, his ass clenching and unclenching with the need to be filled with hard cock.

Trying not to wake his sensei lying a few feet from him on his blankets, he gripped himself and began hard long strokes. He found his desires deepening and a release nowhere in sight, Sasuke began to see he was in trouble.

Closing his eyes and envisaging the blonde dobe waiting for his return only cooled his ardour to a surprising low. Turning his head, he locked eyes on the sleeping man across the room and that was all it took for him to almost spill his cream.

"Ha!" He panted in surprise, he'd never been attracted to any man other than Naruto, he wasn't about to cheat on him now and with all people Kakashi sensei but he couldn't take his eyes off the sleeping Ninja.

He pushed his boxers further down, wriggling his ass, he slid a finger deep and fingered himself but it only stoked the flames. Only when he realised he could not climax did he think he was in deep shit.

Worse more was he'd finally given into the pictures in his head, Kakashi in place of Naruto, kissing him, sucking on his engorged cock....he panted harder, stroked harder, stared at his sleeping sensei, and still...

Desperate and needy, his cock purple and raw, tears of desperation running down his face, his ass leaking thick slick wetness down his thighs, a sweet musky smell making him light headed and hungry,he gave into his hunger.

"Sensei," he croaked in desperation, unable to move except to writhe helplessly.

No response from the sleeping silver head.

"Sensei!" He cried louder, stroked harder, whimpering more, his body was burning up, his thighs wet and stroking against each other. Still no response.

"Kakashi sensei!!" He yelled and broke into sobs as he struggled unto all fours and crawled towards his sensei.

Kakashi woke up with a jerk. He thought he'd heard his name. Was Gai calling? Was he in trouble? Did he send the baby turtle? His nose was hit by a sweet scent that went straight to his primal brain. He instantly hardened in his pants at the same time he remembered he was on a mission with his favourite student.

He turned and was shocked when he saw Sasuke's bare wet butt wriggling at him in the air while he moaned and begged softly.

"Kakashi sensei please... Oh god I need you... Please sensei... Fuck me...."

Kakashi knew he didn't want to cheat on Gai, besides Sasuke was with Naruto now but how could he explain the lust that slammed into his gut. The growl that escaped his throat, the control he lost when his palm curled around the pale hip to steady him.

Kakashi wasted no time on thought when he reached for his cock to free it from it's confines and with one strong flex of his hips he was buried deep in Sasuke's hot squeezing ass.

Both let out tortured moans and immediately Sasuke spilled his cream on the floor between his spread legs.

"Oh sensei, sensei thank you, thank you, thank....oh yes fuck me good sensei, I'm yours now sensei...." Words spilled from his lips hurried and hot as Kakashi began giving him a good pounding. He swung his slick ass over the hard invader willing and desperate.

"Heh!" Kakashi heard himself say with a smirk in his voice "Its that good isn't it? You came like a bitch in heat with one thrust into you eh? You like this cock in you eh? You'd want it all the time won't you?..." He spanked his pale ass and rode it hard with sound shattering smacks of skin on skin as uncharacteristic filth poured from his lips.

Sasuke did feel like a bitch as he came again and again.

Pulling out of him, Kakashi laid him spread eagled beneath him, tore off his mask to reveal the pretty face underneath it with a beauty mark so close to the sexiest lips Sasuke had ever seen.

"Sensei," he gasped in wonder as Kakashi crashed onto him slamming those lips roughly on his, crushing him, searching for his slick hole, he slammed his rampant hardness back in.

Sasuke's back curled in ecstasy and he threw his head back, spread his legs wider and begged for more like a whore. Kakashi obliged and fucked him deeper and deeper.

Kakashi's stamina was unbelievable. Only until Sasuke's cock throbbed for the fifth time spilling out clear liquid from his already empty balls, his ass clamping hard around Kakashi, did he growl and bury himself deep. His orgasm rocked his entire frame, his lips slackened and his eyes rolled back as he shook.

"Saaaasuuuukeeeeee......" He bellowed his throbbing hardness spending the contents of his balls deep inside him.

It was instant relief from the mad fever for the brunette, he was lying slack and twitching with aftershocks as his sensei took care of him afterwards. Cleaning him, kissing his lips and face, he felt a contentment he'd never felt before, not even with his boyfriend.

Oh shit! He had cheated on his boyfriend but all he could think of as he turned to Kakashi and whispered was, "Did I make you happy sensei? Was it good for you too sensei? I want to be good for you Sensei."

"Shhhh go to sleep Sasuke, we can talk when you're awake." He pressed a kiss on his lips and Sasuke promptly fell asleep.

****

The weeks that had followed were filled with trepidation on Sasuke's part. His return to Konoha had been weird. He wanted to- no! He needed to figure out what was going on. He kept replaying in his mind the events that led him to this point.

The next morning he'd woken up lying partially on his sensei's chest. It had felt so right, he literally forgot about Naruto. They'd kissed and cuddled like no one else existed until Pakkun had appeared with a puff of smoke.

He had frowned deeply with disapproval at seeing his masters naked body intertwined with Sasuke's pale one as they kissed ignoring the dog. He cleared his throat loudly and reminded them they were due back in an hour and they hadn't even left the region of Orochimaru's lair.

They still ignored him until Pakkun said, "Gai asked after you Kakashi. He's on his way to find you now."

Like an arrow, Kakashi shot up and flailing around, got ready, urging Sasuke who was sprawled out on the floor from his sudden movement, to get ready too. They left in a hurry, having no real time to discuss what had happened before they ran into Gai.

Sasuke had no idea prior to that day his sensei was dating let alone the green beast of all people. He felt doubly guilty and still so jealous when he saw the way Kakashi looked at Gai, touched him easily, spoke to him gently, he had never felt so murderous.

Gai cheerfully greeted him and escorted them back to the city gates where Kakashi left him telling him to rest before checking in. Dismissed so easily from his presence, Sasuke felt the gnawing hole in his chest.

Why did it hurt so bad? Why couldn't Kakashi take the time to talk to him about what had happened? Why did it feel so wrong to be parted from Kakashi? Who did Gai think he was distracting his sensei from him?

Sasuke flew into his shared apartment with Naruto angry, he slammed the door shut behind him. The blonde was just coming out of the kitchen and saw him. His face broke into a smile and he rushed to give him a welcoming hug.

"Sasuke, I'm glad you are home, I missed you." Naruto's soft scent pushed into his nose and he found his hands wrapping tight around him. He had missed him too.

He let out his regular 'hn' in acknowledgement of the love of his life. Naruto turned his head to him and pressed his lips to his neck in a soft kiss. That was when everything went south.

Sasuke reacted without knowing he had. One minute he was getting kissed by his boyfriend, the next minute said boyfriend was crashing in a heap against a smashed chair from a chakra packed punch.

"What the fuck teme! What did I do now?"

"Pervert!" Sasuke muttered under his breath and walked to their bedroom.

Naruto followed him complaining, "Its not like I want it now, can't I just have a kiss like a normal boyfriend would get after not seeing you in so many days?"

Sasuke felt grateful his dumb boyfriend was chalking it up to his regular crankiness but he knew better. He knew in that second those lips had come to touch his neck, a wave of avulsion had swept over him and he had violently pushed him back for that reason alone.

And now here he was trying to understand how come he didn't want his boyfriend to come close to him, let alone touch him. Naruto was still complaining and coming close, each time he did, Sasuke found a reason to withdraw.

Changing his clothes, he went to folding Naruto's scattered clothing, to putting paper in a heap, and finally escaping to the bathroom to have his bath. To his horror he could see the mark's of possession left on his skin by Kakashi. Thank the gods he hadn't let Naruto near.

He had a bath and dressed up quickly, he needed to clear his head, he needed Kakashi sensei. He ran out of the house to the Hokage's tower, where he was gently dismissed by a stern looking clerk saying Kakashi was busy but had left instructions for Sasuke.

He was to report to Shizune at the medical corp unit for assessment. Sasuke was royally pissed now. Was Kakashi implying he was sick to have thrown himself at him like that? And when did Kakashi start using clerks to pass messages to him? why won't he at least talk to him? He burned with anger as he exited the tower.

He was not going to do as bid by the fucking Hokage, fuck any medical assessment, he was going home. But what was this need to see Kakashi, to be bent over and fucked into by his sensei? Not to mention his aversion to the touch of his boyfriend.

Instead of going home, he wandered around the training ground attacking trees randomly. He thought about how much he and Naruto had been through just to be together. He was still very much in love with Naruto, perhaps this was cheater's remorse.

He made up his mind quickly, he was going on another mission, one that would give him time to think. He took one from the ANBU mission control room, a delicate surveillance on a minor village. He left leaving Naruto an apology in a note.

He didn't last long there. After a week, the dreams began, the fever and night sweats followed. The craving caught up with him and finally by morning the crippling delirium immobilised him. Struggling with tears flowing free from his eyes, he struggled to make hand seals. The snake summoned curled quickly around him and teleported him directly to Kakashi.

Kakashi was in his office giving instructions to a mission clerk when with a loud pop, a writhing Sasuke appeared beside his desk. Instinctively, he dismissed the clerk hurriedly, locked his door and turned to the boy.

That same madness overcame him when he went close and he fell on his pretty student fucking him in to the floor. When it was over he said angrily, "You didn't go to the hospital did you?"

"No sensei," Sasuke looked away ashamed.

"Why? Why didn't you? Do you like me doing this to you?" Kakashi didn't sound angry anymore, "Do you like it when I fuck you like a whore?" He ran a hand over Sasuke's naked back.

"Don't you know I am with Gai? I love him and I can't stand cheating on him and lying to him. He's been good to me. I know it's the same for you and Naruto, don't you feel bad wanting my cock like this?"

Kakashi's finger was now on his puffy hole as cum dribbled out of it. He wriggled and huskily protested, "Sensei!"

"You want it bad don't you? I do too but I also know this is not normal for the both of us. I can't help myself when you come around like this, I can't understand why my mouth becomes so loose, wanting to say fucking filth to you, above all why I want you by my side always, protecting you."

"When I heard you were taking that surveillance mission, I wanted to go after you and stop you. It's like I forget you're not mine..."

"I'm yours Kakashi sensei!" Sasuke let out with a passionate keen, "I'm yours," he said again and wrapped his limbs around his sensei.

With a sigh Kakashi said, "And that's why you need to go and see Shizune, I can't trust something that affects team 7 so deeply to reach Sakura's ear's. Don't you remember Sasuke-chan, you belong to Naruto."

With a start, Sasuke remembered he was Naruto's boyfriend, he began to sob. What was happening to him? Why was he naked in Kakashi's arms and back in Konoha instead of the mission.

Kakashi dressed him up and sent him immediately to Shizune who led him to a new Konoha secret. Kakashi had made an underground lab the exact replica of Orochimaru's lair and Shizune was in charge.

"This way Uchiha-san let me take care of you." She urged him gently towards what looked like a pressure chamber. He let her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its obvious this is definitely not canon so I own nothing of these characters. The story is set however in a Konoha which is run by Kakashi.
> 
> I'm ecstatic about the kudos and comments. I love to hear from every one enjoying the story. Thanks for your contributions.
> 
> Next up- we find out how Neji truly fucked everyone up. What are we going to do with that guy? *face palms*


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke was mad.

He was really angry this time as he hit the training dummy repeatedly. He knew his efforts were futile. He knew even if he exhausted himself on the training ground, the fever was inevitable. And it was coming at a more frequent interval than when it began.

Fucking Shizune was yet to come up with an antidote, instead she had been rejoicing on being able to separate a chemical compound from his blood the last time he'd been to the lab. 

What was he supposed to be pleased for? These mad scientists were always a trial to ones patience. He hit the dummy extra hard and this time, it gave way breaking into pieces. He didn't hesitate to make hand seals to conjure up a new one.

Admittedly, Shizune had given him a drug to give Naruto at some point, she'd promised it might not make him love Naruto completely again but he'd at least be able to withstand his touch, letting him spend the fevers with his boyfriend.

He had done so but still no change. He had seen the perfect opportunity when he went to fetch a drink for them both at Ino's party. He'd slipped the pill into the alcohol and let it dissolve. He had made sure Naruto drank every last drop. He had waited for Naruto to get all frisky instead he became confrontational.

"Sasuke why don't you want me to touch you these days?" Naruto had demanded.

"What? I don't understand, we are here together and in public, you know how much I abhor public displays of affection." He'd stammered a bit through his refute.

"I'm not just talking about here and now," Naruto's words were beginning to slur and the anger he'd been feeling rising to the surface "It's when we are alone. For weeks now I have not gotten laid. What's wrong teme, what have I done this time?"

"You haven't done anything, where is this coming from?"

"From the observation that my boyfriend won't let me near him, I won't go as far as saying he cringes at my touch. What's going on lately Sas? I want to make love with you but I also want to know what is up?"

Sasuke feeling pressured had panicked and attacked, "What do you take me for Naruto, are you saying I'm cheating on you? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Come on teme! That's not it... How did anything I said just now sound like me accusing you, wait a minute, are you cheating on me? Sasuke, is that what this is about?"

"What! I don't believe you, how dare you Naruto!" Sasuke yelled back, springing up and sounding extra pissed but feeling like he was about to get caught. 

He couldn't be caught in his recent cheatings, he had to get out immediately, he glanced around, fear welling up in his chest and clogging up his throat. He spun around and made for the door. He needed air, no! He needed....need....Kakashi.

He walked quickly not listening to Naruto, but he could hear Naruto's sexy slur calling him back, apologising, asking him to wait for him to ease himself. He picked up the pace and disappeared. 

He found himself at Kakashi's bedroom window and inside he could see the Hokage kissing his boyfriend, Konoha's green beast - Gai. He did not understand why but a soulful whine slipped out of his lips as he simultaneously felt his inside's getting ripped apart.

Kakashi belonged to him not Gai. He watched Kakashi stop mid kiss and pull away with uncomfortable movements, he pushed Gai away and retreated. Sasuke was at a loss of what to do. He sat in the tree branch unseeing and extremely sad. 

When the warm press of a hand went round him, with a sob of relief, he rushed into those arms, they needed no introduction.

"Sensei," he rubbed his face into Kakashi's shoulder letting out a tiny purr.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? You know you can't come to my home. I could feel your distress all the way from inside. I don't like that. I don't like the idea of you getting hurt."

"I can't help it sensei, You were kissing him. If you don't want to hurt me, you know how to stop." Sasuke whined.

"We've talked about this dear, I have told you I can't get rid of Gai, I love him."

"What about me? You don't love me but you love to fuck me!" Sasuke said bitterly.

"Come on Sasuke, you know its the drugs talking now, you do not really feel that way." 

"No! What do you know about my feelings? This is no fever induced talk, this is serious Kakashi sensei, you have got to do something."

"I don't understand, how can you be here when there's no fever? Are you sure there's none?" Kakashi patted all over him searching until Sasuke's lips pressed to his in a quick move.

Not until a sound of a door opening broke through his consciousness did Kakashi truly begin to appreciate the fucked up situation. He was kissing Sasuke passionately - in a tree, when a few moments back, he'd struggled to do same with his boyfriend.

He could see Gai's silhouette in the doorway even as he pulled Sasuke away. He was going to find a proper place to make love to his student, even though both of them were not under the unholy fever induced by Orochimaru's potion.

Sasuke spent the night, the long night in Kakashi's arms, curled up together in an ANBU safe house situated directly behind hokage mountain. They'd spent the time kissing and stroking each other, exchanging mission stories and laughing together.

They had not made love, but they had crossed an unseen line.

The guilt he felt on his return to his shared apartment with Naruto caused him to make out with the blonde. Only to discover the possibility that he'd been cheated on too but with whom? It was a most unpleasant feeling that accompanied his discovery.

Sasuke at this point would do anything to reverse this terrible situation but even now as he worked out the sweat, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to being with Naruto, a lot had changed.

The night before he had found Naruto at Ino's party and spent the evening with him but Naruto had not asked him for sex as usual after a night of alcohol consumption, instead he had rolled onto his side and slept off. That in itself was odd and only raised his suspicions higher.

And now he had been sparring by himself, Naruto was yet to join him as he usually did when he woke up to find Sasuke gone. Again, a lot had changed, he could feel Naruto distancing himself from him too.

Would they survive this? Sasuke struck the dummy for the umpteenth time and again it shattered. He ought to check if Shizune had made any progress. He ought to find out who was sexing up his boyfriend and that gave him a murderous intent.

***

Neji woke up feeling nauseous. He quickly extracted himself from the tangle of limbs before emptying his stomach into the toilet. At least now he knew what was going on in his body.

He needed to go and see a doctor definitely. He should ask for Shizune specifically, Sakura-chan would do one scan on him and figure it out that the baby belonged to Naruto.

He rinsed his mouth out, flushed and stood to wash his face. His eyes were puffy from crying and his boobs felt tingly, probably from all the roughing up it got from Naruto's suckling.

And that brought him smack back to his recent predicament. 

What was he going to do with Kiba? Kiba was the wildcard in this entire mess.

He had fucked Naruto twice now and both times, Kiba had known, claiming his nose knew.

No need to mention his crazy encounters with Kiba, dancing for him, half naked and sprawled on the floor, cock in hand and driving asshole unto rigid fingers. Damn! But he wanted to fuck Kiba so bad that evening, still did if it was anything to go by, his fingers currently pulling and pinching his sensitive nipples.

Resigned to his fate, he got dressed, gave Kiba's sleeping form one last longing look and headed for home. He would sneak past the Hyuga morning drills as usual and go to his room and prepare for a hospital visit.

"Neji, explain yourself and your recent disappearances at once." The voice of his uncle, Hiashi Hyuga stopped him in his tracks.

"Err....err..." He stammered, his mind shutting down and preventing him from conjuring up a proper lie.

"And what is this nonsense, I was greeted with last night? An Inuzuka asking for your hand in marriage?"

Neji's mouth fell open in shock. What was going on? Kiba had not said anything to him about getting married. 

Yes he had a devious plan to trick Kiba into being father of his unborn child and a possible marriage but it would surprise him if Kiba was a willing party to it. Besides he was yet to bring the issue up.

"Uncle, there must be some kind of mistake, I am not aware of such a preposterous idea."

"That was exactly what I said also but Tsume insisted on leaving this behind." He snapped fingers to which a servant came running with a cardboard box in hand. He laid it before Neji's feet as Hiashi was saying.

"I want to trust you have nothing to do with that horrible clan and we can return that abomination to them soonest."

What abomination? Neji opened the box and out sprung a white puppy with a dark brown patch on it's head, much like Akamaru. He happily bounded about with tiny barks and yips, teasing excitedly at Neji's ankle's.

His response was automatic, he knelt while letting out an 'awwwwww', he opened his arms to it and it pounced on him licking and wagging its tiny fluffy tail. He didn't hear his uncle's panicked voice shouting.

"Don't touch that Neji! Put it down at once! Hyuga Neji! I said put that thing down at.... Don't let it kiss you....argh damn! He let it kiss him."

Neji looked up to see his furious uncle. "What's the problem uncle? It's just a puppy."

"What do you mean JUST? Don't you know anything about Inuzuka customs and why most people avoid them, they have weird customs which are binding in Konoha."

"I don't understand." Neji said eventually putting the puppy down, who was quick to latch itself onto Neji's trouser with its teeth, not gnawing, just holding on.

"See for yourself the puppy is not about to let go of you now, not until the courtship is ended."

"Courtship?!" Neji echoed foolishly.

"That dear nephew is an engagement puppy and your picking it up signaled the start of your engagement to an Inuzuka."

"What? I did not consent to that!”

"Now you see why I was saying don't pick it up, but you had to in the name of it being cute." Neji's uncle hissed bitterly, grabbed it a tad bit roughly around its neck and shoved it back into the box. 

"Get into your room, I'm going to have words with Tsume. I don't expect you to leave your room today until I'm back. Now go." Hiashi said, quickly retreating with the puppy struggling inside the box.

So much for a visit to the doctors offices. Neji dragged his feet to his room went straight to his bathroom to wash off the scent of Kiba's house on him. Thankfully the byakugan could not read where I person had been or who they had slept with.

He stepped into his room and stopped short. Sitting on his bed, waiting patiently was Naruto. He looked flushed and aroused in so short a period. Neji looked down at himself. His towel was tied across his chest like a woman, his slender legs running downward from the bottom edge.

There was nothing really sexy about this picture so why was the blonde looking at him like he was about to get a nose bleed? When Naruto got up and stalked towards him like a fox cautiously, he dragged the towel tighter around his midriff.

Was that a tiny growl coming from the fox boy? He pounced on the Hyuga pressing him to the wall.

"N...Naruto, what....why are you here? How did you get in?" It was obvious he came in through the open window. "Did someone see you come in here?"

"I can't stop thinking about you Neji, why?" He muttered ignoring the questions and running his hand up a bare thigh, slowly moving up towards hardening territory. He buried his nose in the crook of Neji's neck and whispered

"Why do you smell like mine when I know you belong to my friend?"

Neji panicked and tried to shove him away but he was trapped and the struggle only made him rub sexily against the blonde's already engorged cock in his trousers.

As though reminded of his need, Naruto reached for his cock and freed it from decent confines.

"What are you doing Naruto? Please stop, Kiba will know... I can't..." Neji pleaded even as his body began to betray him and rub itself against the blond intruders weapon poking at the junction of his thighs.

"Really? Kiba knows how you spread your legs for me? Why hasn't he said anything to me?" Naruto teased.

"I don't know...." Neji began but was cut short by the lips that descended on his."...mmghrrrr." Sounds of contentment escaped his throat as he was kissed thoroughly.

He melted against the blonde and gave him return kisses until he recalled the dark gaze of Kiba's face as he said 'I can still smell him on you.' Neji fought against Naruto once again panting desperately and crazily aroused.

"Please Naruto, Kiba won't..."

"Kiba won't mind if I just kiss you. Come on Neji, one last time, I promise I won't fuck you. I just want to kiss you. Henge for me".

"Why? If you say you want just kisses, Why do I have to henge for your kisses?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Because I'm going to be kissing those lips downtown, Kiba won't think my lips on you lower lips is anything after all they are part of the henge and so not real."

That sounded ok to Neji, plus Kiba was always more enthusiastic when he had a cock underneath his skirt not when it was just a wet pussy.

Neji's henge this time was slow and deliberate like a strip tease for the blonde who watched in fascination as big boobs pushed out against the towel and the hard tent beneath the towel slipped away into a tight pussy.

Without preamble, Naruto snatched away the towel flinging it to the floor. In rough movements, his hands kneaded the twin pair of doughy chest goodies. Neji's thighs were already parting and stained with creamy wetness. 

He moaned and moaned as those hands played with and pinched his stiff nipples repeatedly. "Naruto please..." He pleaded, not sure anymore if he wanted the blonde to stop and stick only to agreed upon terms.

Naruto fell to his knees simultaneously pressing his thighs together and stuck his tongue into the V where his hot swollen nub nestled. He flicked fast and strong, lapping at the sensitive head of Neji's clit.

Neji's hands automatically gripped his hair and pulled in ecstasy as vibrations and waves of pleasure rolled over his inflamed body. He thrust his hips moving his clit over that hot stabbing tongue.

Together they moved as he fucked Naruto's face rubbing over that tongue. He was moaning bitchily now as he forced Naruto's head towards him but it was not enough.

Neji unhenged his cock and thrust hard suddenly filling Naruto's mouth with cock which after his initial surprise, he sucked hard as Neji pounded harder into his throat going faster.

"Na..Naruto..." Was all he could get out as a warning before he began to spray the blonde's throat with his semen.

Naruto pulled back suddenly letting the last two squirts hit him on his lips before Neji collapsed into his arms.

"Get your pussy out here if you don't want me to take you up your ass, NOW!" Naruto demanded. A command to which Neji scrambled to obey. Hand seals and Naruto was throwing him unto his bed.

The following onslaught was inevitable. His legs were thrown apart wide and Naruto's cock shoved deep in one thrust. Groan's escaped the fox boys throat as he roughly fucked into his tight wet cavern. 

Little mewls floated out of Neji as his rational mind tried to reason with him. Why couldn't he resist Naruto? Why was he spread beneath him again!? Why was he thoroughly enjoying his hard thrusts into him? Why was he unmindful of the noise's their copulation was generating? What if someone walked in on the blonde pounding him into the mattress? Why the fuck was he about to come again? And worst of all, what would he tell Kiba this time?

He was fucked over the edge quickly as he orgasmed like a female slut, winding his hips fast and trembling as he was stretched by that fat cock. 

"That's it you beautiful white eyed bitch, come for me." Naruto whispered as he himself stiffened and pinned Neji down with his hips, he began to fill his pussy up with his seed. It had been a quick and brief copulation.

Neji still moaning in the aftermath, clinging to his broad shoulders, his legs hanging open in an awkward stance, flushed from the praise given him with the hardness inside him beginning to go soft, he opened his eyes to see Naruto staring at him.

"Neji." He said as though just realising that he was in bed with the Hyuga.

"Naruto." Neji panted, he felt satisfied and limp as he lay strewn and debauched across his bed.

Naruto pulled off him quickly, wiping the drying come off his lips, he tucked himself away and said, "Neji forgive me but something is really wrong with me."

He was gone before Neji could react besides he was exhausted and sleep was a nicer option than chasing shinobi across Konoha- naked.

His sleep was shortly interrupted by a knock on his door. Even as he made to open it, he silently prayed, "Please don't let it be Kiba."

A grim looking Uncle Hiashi stood outside his door. Shit! He was definitely in trouble now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late update.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some trouble brews

Uncle Hiashi stepped in to his room solemnly and shut the door. "Sit Neji." He commanded.

Neji sat as his uncle paced before turning to him and saying coolly; "Is it true? Are you really seeing the Inuzuka prince? Is his dog already sleeping at your feet?"

"U..un. Uncle..." He began stammering.

"Don't lie to me, just tell me the damn truth!" Hiashi yelled "Have you or have you not shared a bed with Inuzuka Kiba."

Neji was silent, until he heard his uncle say "Byakugan!"

"Uncle No!!!" Neji cried out, shielding his belly and retreating from his uncle hastily but he didn't get far. A hand clamped around his arm and roughly pulled him back forcing him to fall unceremoniously on his bed. 

His uncle froze suddenly. Neji froze with fear written all over him. Beginning to back away from invading gaze, Neji was cornered against the bed post by his uncle.

"What is the meaning of this?" He sounded disbelieving. "Hyuga Neji what the fuck is that?"

He began crying softly, "Uncle I'm sorry please don't be mad at me."

"I asked and I won't ask twice. What is this?" He reached out to touch his nephew's belly in shock. Neji cried harder trying to shield his lower region. "Answer me!"

"It's my baby," Neji said still sobbing. 

Uncle Hiashi spun around so fast and disappeared through the door, it was as though he had never been there. That was Neji's cue. He got dressed and was out of the house in a matter of minutes.

***

Naruto stumbled into Shizune's consulting room like a mad man. "Shizune please help me" he said desperately but stopped short seeing she was with a patient.

"What can I do for you Naruto?" She said putting away the tool in her hand and gently ushering the patient out with instructions.

To Naruto she said, "Have a seat. What's the problem?"

"Shizune-san, first of all, you can't tell anyone what I tell you."

"Of course you have full Doctor-patient confidentiality with me."

"You can't even tell Sakura-chan, I know you doctors sometimes discuss cases."

"Only the puzzling ones."

"That's exactly what I mean. Not this case Shizune-san, please." He pleaded. "Promise me you won't." He begged.

"Ok I promise, now what is the problem."

Naruto stood and paced before saying, "I'm cheating on Sasuke."

"Ok but I don't see how that is a problem I can solve," Shizune replied trying to keep neutral. It really was only a matter of time before Naruto got tired of Sasuke refusing him sexual release.

"You have to Shizune-san, it's... It's ruining my life." Naruto flailed about in a panic.

Shizune motioned to the chair opposite her saying, "Please sit and tell me all about this problem."

"It began a few weeks ago, I noticed that Sasuke was avoiding me. I'm not trying to make up excuses for myself but of recently he has. Usually when we both abstain, at least he let's us spar and I can release pent up energy."

"Ok....umhmm..." Shizune gently added quickly scribbling down notes.

"But a few weeks ago, when the blackouts began...."

"You're having blackouts?" Shizune asked.

"Yes! We got into a small argument after one of Ino's party's, and some how I remember we...." He blushed shyly "...we kinda had makeup sex but Sasuke swore he didn't come home that night. I know why he would lie about that but why would he also get angry when I brought it up."

Naruto knew Sasuke was ashamed for making big boobs in his henge and letting him suck on them as much as he'd done that night and he won't want to get teased about enjoying it, but he wasn't about to reveal to Shizune what he did with Sasuke at night.

"OK." Shizune said but not quite following.

"The strange thing is that, I started getting close to someone else, actually not close as in an emotional connection, but every time I see him, I have this overwhelming need to fuck him. Sorry about my language but that is exactly how I feel."

"So when that need comes on you, do you...?"

"That's what I'm complaining about, I do. And its not pretty, I don't make love to him, it's a passing release of desire and the moment I'm done, It feels like a fever leaves me...."

"Excuse me but you said, you feel like a fever leaves you?"

" Shizune-saaaaan.... Please keep up." Naruto whined.

"I'm trying to. I have to understand your symptoms before I can diagnose what's wrong with you. Are you saying you don't want to be with this other guy?"

"What? No! He's my best friends boyfriend!" Naruto clasped his hand over his mouth looking scared and like he had said too much. Everyone knew besides his boyfriend Sasuke, there was Kiba. Not every one knew Kiba swung that way.

"Let me try and put this all together." Shizune said "You and Sasuke were doing fine until you both had a fight and now you're sleeping with your best friends boyfriend? I'm sorry there seems to be a disconnect somewhere."

"When you put it that way, its an appropriate summary except for the fact that I don't want to be sleeping with this other guy. OK I admit he's hot, I have found myself fantasising about him but only since this whole abstinence out began; then I began to get an overwhelming urge to fuck him whenever I start feeling horny and if I resist it, I blackout and wake up when I finish having sex with him."

"I see. And when did you say all this began?" 

"Maybe....err almost a month now." Naruto looked miserable "At least it's been over a month since I last touched Sasuke. Please make it stop."

"I see."

"So can you help?"

"I can't make any promises but I will try a few things, just give me a few minutes, I'd need a sample of your blood." She got up to get from an adjoining room some medical supplies.

There was a commotion in the small reception hallway before Shizune could finish drawing his blood. Voices shouting and a general brawl. They thought nothing until they heard a stern voice say, "Gentle fist." 

A loud crash and a body's thud against the closed door sent the both of them rushing out. Hiashi Hyuga was in an altercation with a number of men from clan Inuzuka. They seemed to be protecting a bruised Kiba from the reach of the angry Hyuga.

"What is going on here?" Shizune yelled, "Someone call the Hokage at once."

Naruto dived into the swell of bodies trying to hold the Hyuga head down. They were no match for him. Not until the Hyuga was pinned down by Naruto who feared for his friends safety.

Strange enough Kiba had not fought back or defended himself. He stood bleeding from nose and mouth all too calmly. Hyuga Hiashi not happy at being incapacitated by the nine-tails vessel, struggled to be let go.

With a loud pop, the Hokage stood in their midst taking in the situation in a matter of seconds. That was also the moment, Akamaru, Kuromaru and Tsume Inuzuka bounded in. She took one look at her son and with a roar she transformed into a bear after merging with Kuromaru in a man-beast transformation never before seen and leaped at Hiashi.

People had heard about mama bear's but seeing her human-animal transformation was really a bear, an angry grizzly bear had even Naruto diving for cover.

Tsume-bear landed on the Hyuga leader taking both of them down with a loud crash and swiped a deadly paw at him before anyone could react. Hiashi in an unbelievable feat, performed a 'revolving heaven' throwing the bear off him just as paw grazed his arm and sent her crashing into another door. 

The bear was back on her feet and so was the Hyuga. They began charging at each other to begin mortal combat. Kakashi had had enough as he summoned the ninken. They grabbed and held both parties down. Naruto also adding his weight to keep Hiashi down. 

A growling Tsume returning back reluctantly to her human form as her son threw himself over her saying quickly, "I'm unharmed, look at me, I'm fine."

"What the hell is this about?" Shizune yelled, "And who is going to pay for all this!?" She gestured at the broken furniture and door.

"Please try to be calm every one, but what exactly is this about? You're not a mere street thug Hiashi, why are you attacking the Inuzuka's?" Kakashi implored.

"Attacking the Inuzuka's? They attacked me first!" Hiashi panting angrily as some more people arrived at the scene, mostly Hyuga's coming to aid the clan head in what looked like the beginnings of a clash of clans.

Feeling a bit confused, Kakashi asked, "I don't understand, why would they... Anyone as a matter of fact want to attack you of all people."

"That mutt over there took advantage of my nephew and he thinks he will get away with it?" Hiashi angrily shouted pointing to Kiba. Tsume growled, not fully human yet from her subsiding transformation.

Kakashi was beginning to see the problem and predicting that it was quickly getting out of hand. He made hand seal's and teleported his ninken alongside all touching them to a secure location. 

That meant both warring elders, Kiba and Naruto, all a bit surprised at the sudden relocation found themselves at the end of Kakashi's stern gaze.

"Tell me exactly what is going on here Hiashi. Try to limit the name calling too."

"That idiot..." Hiashi barrelled through with more insults "...slept with my nephew and put him in the family way."

"Now isn't that just preposterous!" Tsume fired back. "Neji is a man and cannot get pregnant. That's common sense." Making moves as though advancing on the Hyuga head.

"Oho! Why don't you ask your son why after dishonouring my nephew he suddenly wants to send him an engagement puppy? Which for your information I have returned, no son of mine is getting hitched to a dog!" Hiashi yelled back also trying to advance on her again.

"You can't return an engagement puppy not after it has delivered the engagement kiss."

"Yes I can and yes I have!" He quarreled louder.

"Just because you were allowed to return Kumo's puppy back then, it doesn't mean you were not his! Kumo died alone and left no heir behind because Hyuga Hiashi was too good for him. You broke his heart and he died of it. I won't let you do that to my son."

This was news even to Kakashi. He raised eyebrows underneath his headband in surprise. Who would have known the issue at hand ran deeper than surface view. It was almost unbelievable that an Inuzuka had courted the stuffy headstrong Hyuga.

"Your son had better stay away from my son." Hiashi fumed sidestepping the accusations.

"Not if he's the father of your sons child." Tsume replied angrily.

Several eyes turned to Kiba. Kakashi took the lead and asked just to go along with this crazy but interesting dialogue. "Kiba, is Neji pregnant?" the statement didn't sit well on Kakashi's tongue.

He squared his shoulders and replied "Yes." 

"See what I mean!" Hiashi growled angrily.

Kakashi ran a hand in disbelief through his hair. "And you are the father?" He asked quickly wishing the day would just end.

Tsume gasped and looked at her son with no small pity. He was going to be a father at such a young age. He just stood silently staring, not confirming not denying.

Naruto stood rooted in shock. If anyone else in the room didn't notice Kiba's eyes drilling holes in his visage, he was not stupid enough not to.

He knew Kiba had not touched Neji, his fox's nose could tell. And if he hadn't, then there was only one conclusion. 

That was how Uzumaki Naruto found out he was going to be a dad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations

"Kiba are you the father?" Kakashi asked again.

"I think you're asking the wrong man for the answer to that question." Kiba's response was softly spoken.

Naruto took a few steps back in fear, but no one except Kiba was paying him any attention. He shook his head slightly a few times silently pleading with his bestie. _Not like this please Kiba, not like this._

"I think you should be asking...." Kiba trailed off, the three elders leaned towards him in anticipation, Naruto shook his head desperately, "...ask Neji, I think we are having this conversation exempt the most important person it involves but first..."

He turned to Hiashi and fell to his knees in a very low bow saying,"...Please forgive all perceived insults Hyuga-san, but I'm in- I care about Neji, and I only want to do what is best for him. Please I beg you to allow me continue in our courtship."

Hyuga Hiashi looked like he was about to commit murder.

There was no end in sight for this misunderstanding, Kakashi was beginning to see.

"Continue?" Kakashi asked.

When had Kiba even started courting the white eyed boy, he wondered.

"Yes, Kiba has already reached the stage of the presentation of the puppy Rokudaime." Tsume said pleadingly appealing to the hokage on behalf of her son. "You can't allow Hyuga San have his way on this one, my pup has to continue the family line."

"Not with my son I insist."

"You of all people know how far this has truly gone Hiashi, please stop this madness of yours." Perhaps an appeal to his sanity would help.

"And that is the exact reason I am sure, my nephew who is a son to me has been debauched by the mutt."

"How many stages exactly are we talking about?" Kakashi asked still trying to figure things out. He knew he should have paid attention to his Konoha history classes.

"There is the choosing..." Hiashi began.

"The sniffing out not choosing." Tsume snapped.

"I know that! Then the first scenting, then the first marking, the giving of the consent... Which could be all sorts of weirdness and I still insist the mark might not even be aware he has given so called consent."

Tsume rolled her eyes and said angrily,"The mate not mark Hyuga and it is usually obvious!"

"I spoke to Neji and he himself is not aware he's being courted by..by...that..." His raged rant was interrupted by Tsume.

"Do You think I have forgotten Hiashi? You gave Kumo flowers and held his hand for a very long walk all through Konoha. You gave him plenty consent in fact, Kumo was the shy type and word on the streets say you pursued him fervently."

"Woman that's enough from you!" Hiashi bellowed beginning to look harassed. "See what I'm saying, Kumo and I were friends, there's nothing wrong with sharing a bit of nature's beauty with a friend." He conveniently left the hand holding and pursuit accusations aside.

"You let him kiss you on your neck! The exact spot you know us Inuzuka's give our mates the final marking. How much more clearly could he have stated his intention." Tsume was on her feet again, ready for battle.

"The council ruled I had no knowledge of all that and so Kumo's courtship was null and void." He said triumphantly.

"Yes they did even though they saw how broken he was. You broke him Hiashi, you let him make love to you then you rejected him."

Hiashi was positively angry now.

"Kumo testified that that was a lie. We did not lie together....There was no consummation of the courtship. Why am I even having this conversation, its over, its done. Rokudaime I am out of here."

He made his way to the door but Tsume wasn't done with him. Her next words halting him near the entrance to the room.

"Of course Kumo's testimony would support yours, you were his mate! He would have protected your interests whatever the cost. That is what a true Inuzuka is, at best - loyal. Making love for an Inuzuka is not just mindless beastly rutting as some people want others to believe."

"Watch what you say Tsume, you know nothing about my relationship with Kumo. I'm done talking. When Neji is due, we will send the abomination to your clan, after binding its Byakugan. Far be it from the clan that we have a sequel of the Kumo saga." He stormed out before anyone could stop him.

"Tsume, Kiba," Kakashi began hesitant, "Please forgive the assault on your person and the insults. Hiashi is very difficult to deal with especially on the matter of his nephew, he gets very touchy."

"We are trying Rokudaime." Tsume assured.

"Kiba go and get your self checked at the hospital. Naruto please go with him and when you're done find Neji and bring him to my office. I don't need to emphasise the delicate nature of this, so I expect you all to keep this private."

Naruto did not need to be told twice. He also needed to talk to Kiba alone.

"Tsume," Kakashi was saying, "I need to understand this issue with Hyuga-san do tell me about Kumo."

The two adults walked out together even as the ninken disappeared with a 'poof!' It was obvious Kakashi just wanted to listen to the unbelievable tale between Hiashi and an Inuzuka.

The two friends stood facing each other like a standoff. Time running fast and slow altogether. Kiba looked so angry now, that Naruto did not know what to say.

"Don't you have something to say to me Naruto?"

"Kiba, he can't keep the baby."

The sudden explosion of white light in Naruto's head and the pain that followed was the indication that Kiba had attacked his best friend.

"Say that to me one more time! Say it looking me in the eye." Each word was followed by a chakra filled punch to his face causing excruciating pain to Naruto. "I dare you to attempt to harm what is mine."

Naruto flung Kiba off, springing to his feet and taking a defensive stance as he rapidly healed.

"Kiba stop, I don't want to fight with you."

Looking really angry, his fangs already elongating, his growl rising through his throat, Kiba circled Naruto.

Naruto had seen Kiba's man beast transformations, he knew the one that started with the fangs and the growl was the one he turned in to a wolf. Kiba only used that when it was life or death. How did he even trigger that?

He was close to a full blown panic when he began to itch underneath his skin. The itch was the tell tale signal that usually led to him waking up with Neji in his arms.

"Kiba please!" He yelled pleadingly. Naruto was beginning to panic.

"You touch what is mine, with no conscience and no fucking apologies and now you dare suggest an abortion?!"

Oh! That was the life and death trigger. Naruto quickly recanted his statement

"Kiba I'm so sorry. I'm such a mess, my head, my whole life is upside down now, how do I explain something I don't even understand? I swear to you I don't mean any harm. I didn't mean to touch Neji or to harm him and I'm sorry for that its just... This is all happening too fast for me to keep up and now I find I'm to be a father?! What am I going to tell Sasuke?"

Kiba was exasperated with his friends selfishness; "No Naruto, I am going to be a father. I don't care what you think or what you're going to tell Sasuke. You can't tell anyone it's yours."

"I can't do that Kiba, I can't let any child of mine grow without his or her parents, you know its a sensitive topic with me."

"Then I'm afraid we're going to have a problem Naruto. I won't allow you hurt Neji anymore than you already have."

"Shouldn't that choice be made by Neji? I mean who the father should be?"

Kiba was about to attack him again before he fell to his knees saying

"Kiba I'm so sorry I don't know what is wrong with me. I feel so frightened and confused. I don't know what to do but I spoke to Shizune about it, I'm sure she'll find a solution for me but while she does, you have to help me."

"Shizune?" Kiba asked not quite following. Was this a health issue?

"Kiba please you can't tell anyone especially Sasuke about me and Neji."

"Am I stupid? Do you think I want the world to know I'm being cuckolded by none other than my very best friend? So called bestie? What is up with that in fact? Is Sasuke no longer good enough for you? I know you have a thing for pale skin and dark hair but Neji was and has always been my pale and dark. And you knew it!"

Kiba ranted in anger. "You've always known how I feel about him, all our sharing of fantasies together have I ever mentioned anyone else besides Neji?"

As Naruto looking shamed shook his head, Kiba felt angrier.

"Then why Naruto, why must you stick your dick into him? Even if he pursued you why comply?"

"Kiba I don't know, I'm sorry, I...." Naruto began but Kiba's rant didn't let him finish.

"You didn't just fuck him Naruto, you scent marked him! What kind of sick joke is that? You know I can smell it every goddamned time you do that."

"Kami I didn't..." Naruto began looking panicked.

"Did it get you high? Does it feel good knowing that I know you got your seed into his boypussy, that you knocked him up before I could? That he will swell prettily but it would be with your pups not mine?"

Kiba was beginning to look rabid as he towered menacingly above Naruto.

"Kiba please I beg you, I didn't mean it that way."

"Is there any other way for me to look at it? You mark what is yours, that's what scent marking is for. Have you any intention to challenge me for my mate?"

This was spiralling out of control. A mate challenge in Inuzuka clan was always a fight to the death. Either he or Kiba would be dead if he let this continue.

"Kiba you are my friend, you know me. You know this is unlike me."

"And that is the only reason I am yet to kill you. I feel so hurt, angry and betrayed by you but I want to understand why you did it."

"I swear to you Kiba something is really wrong with me. I feel... I feel horny all the time and somehow it comes with a craving for Neji's pussy. I swear I have not touched his ass. I know that it belongs to you."

Kiba frowned.

"That is why I was at the hospital, I'm having blackouts too if I resist the pull and please hear me out, don't be mad but you have to help me Kiba. You have to at least allow me to see Neji. You can chaperone my visits but please we have to go now."

"You're unbelievable Naruto." Kiba exclaimed but still set out angrily with Naruto on his heels. He needed time to think Naruto's request through.

Both friends had been oblivious to the presence of Pakkun who had been sent to ensure the private hideout of the Hokage was securely locked. He locked up after the boys thinking to himself that Konoha was getting crazy.

First his loyal master was fucking around with his student. He was always bringing him to this very room. Now he discovers the golden boy is also doing the same. He needed to report to Kakashi.

******

Kiba angrily stormed into his apartment with Naruto hot at his heels.

They were both surprised to see Neji sitting calmly in the parlour. He looked like he'd been crying. On instinct, Kiba rushed to his side noting that Naruto did the same.

"Neji, what is wrong?" Kiba asked.

"Yes sweetheart what is wrong?" Naruto added earning himself a dirty look from Kiba.

Neji crawled into Kiba's laps, threw his arms around his neck and renewed his heart wrenching sobs.

Kiba feeling a bit surprised held onto him as he cried, more concerned and freaked out when Naruto curled himself around Neji too, the both of them now sandwiching him, and he also began to sob.

Neji did not protest against the physical contact and Kiba wasn't sure how to respond to a crying Naruto. He had his hands full.

"I'm so sorry Kiba, I didn't know where else to go." Neji sobbed.

"Stop crying Neji, I mean it. I'm here for you. I promise I will take care of everything."

"You don't understand, I fucked up, there's really nothing you can do now to fix things." His tears beginning to taper down as though he was coming to terms with his problem.

"Neji, trust me. I will protect you. I told you that you are mine, didn't I?"

At his words Naruto growled a bit and Neji instinctively reached behind him and stroked Naruto's face.

"Yes you did but..." Neji began as Kiba's hand grabbed the stroking hand to press a gentle kiss to it.

"But what?"

"Me and your..." His courage failed him before he could confess.

"Naruto? Don't worry I will take care of him too." Neji's eyes watered at that. He didn't understand why Kiba was being so calm about his bedroom trysts with Naruto.

"But there's still something else I have not told you about."

"My love you don't have to." Kiba pulled Neji to him and pressed a Kiss to his surprised lips.

"You love me?" Neji asked cautiously despite the warm blooming happiness welling up inside his chest.

"Now I know you were not listening the other day when I spoke to you about giving you the puppy."

"My uncle, he said it was an engagement puppy."

"It is."

"Why Kiba? You... What if you change your mind?"

"Neji, are you aware you and I have been having a conversation without Naruto, who is leaning on your back hearing what I have been saying to you? It seems he wants to growl at every thing I say."

Neji's face twisted in confusion.

"That night at Ino's party. I saw you leave with Naruto. I called your name in a sound frequency only my mate other than an Inuzuka would hear. You turned around as though you heard me. You responded to 'the sniffing out' again in the market. That was when I began to understand my pull towards you."

"I still don't understand you."

"It's a clan secret, much like the Byakugan. We are able to speak and communicate with voice frequencies only heard by either a clan dog, a fellow clan mate or a potential mate from another clan."

When Neji stared him down looking more bewildered than ever, he added "It is how some of the nin-dogs learn to speak to us, whatever the case, you can hear me clearly when I speak to you in that sound frequency. That's all that matters for now. You are mine in so many ways you have no idea just how many."

"Kiba... I..." Neji began uncertainly again, the sooner Neji told him about the baby the better.

"I told you not to worry Neji, I promise I will be good to you and our child." Kiba gently slid his hand to cup over Neji's lower abdomen in the beginning stages of distention.

Neji felt faint.

He opened his mouth to begin his protest when Naruto jumped off the couch and landing in a fight stance on all fours, he began to growl at Kiba's door.

The sharp knock was followed by the curt order from uncle Hiashi. "Neji come out this minute and I promise to leave this house still standing when we leave."

Neji didn't want to put Kiba in danger, he had noticed the bruising pattern on Kiba when they had begun their conversation, he had been attacked by a Hyuga.

He pleaded, "I have to go Kiba."

Kiba pulled him forward and said, "I think I have to make love to you quickly then. That way no one will be able to contest the legitimacy of our union."

Kiba whistled for Akamaru who came bounding to him happily. He gave him his orders in a low tone. Akamaru left almost too happily. Hard knocking still coming from the door.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked as Kiba carried him bridal style into his room, Naruto hot at his heels.

"Tonight I'm going to give you my knot Neji and my mating bite." Kiba replied sounding too calm for comfort.

Neji's heart pounded harder in his chest. How could Kiba still want him? And how did he know about the baby? Had he always known?

They arrived at his bedroom before he asked again "What about Naruto?"

"For an impromptu mating such as this, I need a friend to witness me. He set Neji on his feet not letting go, he said "Please Hyuga Neji accept my love for you and give me pups in response to that. So in the presence of this witness, will you accept me?"

A loud noise accompanied by riotous barking tore the silence of the night apart. Neji didn't want to ask what was going on. He could guess Akamaru was back with the Inuzuka clan pack to defend their territory.

Could he really give himself to Kiba this way? Kiba was looking at him hope full in his features. He thought about how since that night with Naruto, Kiba had been nothing but caring and downright there for him. He recalled Hinata's description of him - reliable.

That was why the first place to go to when he feared the wrath of Hyuga Hiashi for himself and his baby had been to find Kiba.

"Yes Kiba I will."

"Are you sure Neji? This is for life."

"Yes Kiba."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was not my favourite but there's always one of such- Hard to write, corrected 50,000 times then the feeling of let's just get on with the story before I no longer have the time
> 
> So I'm wondering do I put Hiashi and Kumo's story in here or do I give him time in his very own story to explain what had happened between himself and the Inuzuka? suggestions are highly welcome.
> 
> Again thanks for All kudos, repeated hits, bookmarks and lovely comments


End file.
